


Apology

by VIP_Shadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily, Gen, batsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_Shadow/pseuds/VIP_Shadow
Summary: Short Fic with Damian and Older BatsisRobin/ShadowRed Hood/Robin





	1. Chapter 1

Damian Wayne gets angry with his Older Batsis goes out to save him from Talon, and Batsis realizes why he's angry with her. 


	2. I'm Sorry

Charice stood in front of Damian frowning. She was reaching to check if his face hurt but he slapped her hand away, causing Jason, Dick, Tim, Cassie and Stephanie to quickly glare at him.

 **Damian:**  “ _You have_ **NO RIGHT**   _to get involved! Why the hell did you even come after me?!_ ”

Dick pulled him back, “ **DAMIAN!** ”

Damian shoved Dick off and pointed at Charice.

 **Damian:** “ _Stay out of my business! You don’t even care about me! You only saved me because Grayson came back! You haven’t been on missions for months!_ ”

Charice calmly stated, “ _Damian... I just wanted to help you. Talon’s dangerous._ ”

 **Damian** : “ _I don’t need your Damn help!_ ”

 **Charice:**  “ _I got worried._ ”

 **Damian:** “ _Bull! The only person you ever worry about is Todd! You never care about anyone else aside from him, Drake, Duke, and Cassie! You don’t care about me! You never once ever showed you cared about me or help me with anything! The next time I’m out there, I’ll deal with it myself! **I don’t need you!**_ ”

Damian shoved himself past her and headed up to his room, mumbling, “ _Damn that Kent... Wayne.. **TT**.. taking our father’s names like she actually belongs in father’s family..._”

Jason scoffed, “ _Fucking Brat_.”

 **Charice:**   _“No.. Damian’s right. I don’t... really show that I care enough about him_. _But... he’s so independent I didn’t think he’d actually need me to pay attention to him._ ”

Tim shook his head, “ _Damian should be thankful for you saving him. He can’t blame you for not being on patrol for months. He knows you and Rose took time off for what happened in the cave. He’s just being-_ ”

 **Jason:**  “ _A spoiled Bratty kid. I’ll be right back_.”

Jason came up the stairs and headed to his room. Damian was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and head down.

 **Damian:**  “ _I’m_   **not**   _apologizing._ ”

Jason crossed his arms and stood in front of him, “ _Look at me._ ”

 **Damian:**  “ **TT**.”

 **Jason:** “ **Look** _at me, Damian._ ”

Damian looked up at him glaring, as Jason glared at him in return.

 **Jason:**  “ _You don’t_ **ever**   _talk to her like that. What she did tonight is because she saved you. She genuinely was worried about you. She didn’t even know Dick was back or if he was going to show up_.  **Don’t fucking** _disrespect her like that again. She saved your life. You also know damn well why she hasn’t been on Patrol for months. Charice and Rose aren’t mentally okay to even touch their suits and weapons without any supervision. The reason why Charice put her suit back on is so our_ **entitled** _brother would get back home safely. The rest of us wouldn’t even make it in time and something might have happened to you that would have fucking messed Bruce up. You know this. You’re going to fucking apologize by the end of tonight.”_

Damian kept glaring at him but then the tears fell from his eyes. He looked away and shook his head. Jason sighed and kneeled down and pulled his face to him. He reached for the tissue on his nightstand and started to wipe off the tears. 

 **Jason:**  “ _She fucking cares about you. Believe that._ ”

Damian didn’t say anything and just let Jason dry off his tears. Jason got up to leave but stopped at his door. He turned around and said, “ _Apologize to her. By tonight._ ”

Jason then left and Damian continued to sit there, frustrated and hurt. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Charice was still in the cave and filled Rose in on what happened. Rose sighed and didn’t know what to say. Jason went to them and informed his little talk with him. Charice decided to go to her room to change before checking on Damian, wondering if he’d even talk to her while Jason and Rose decided to eat dinner in the garden. Charice changed into her pj’s and walked down the hallway to find Damian’s room. Charice found him on his bed, pj’s on, knees on his crossed legs and head in his hands. 

Charice knocked on his door, “ _Can I come in?_ ”

 **Damian:**  “ _If you must_.”

Charice gave a small smile and sat next to him. She pulled him into a hug and Damian hugged her back.

 **Charice:** “ _I’m sorry Damian. You’re right. I don’t... I don’t show that I care about you. Me, out of all people should know what that’s like_.”

Damian was silent for a while until he cried. He hugged her tighter and she sighed, kissing at the top of his head. 

 **Charice:** “ _I’m sorry it seems like I don’t care about you. I know you’re independent. You don’t really need someone like me to check on you. But... I should be able to check on you once in a while even if you don’t need to. I did go out tonight because I got worried. I tracked you through the spyral camera and left right away._ ”

Damian remembered what Jason said to him, 

_‘ **Charice and Rose aren’t mentally okay to even touch their suits and weapons without any supervision.** ’_

The fact that Damian knows that, makes him feel guilty for what he said. Charice’s personal issues come back to haunt her. She’s been to therapy for the past months, she’s been in her room, trying to juggle school, while helping Rose with Lian. Rose was having her own issues also and Damian realized that if Jason wasn’t around for her, Rose wouldn’t have stayed at the Manor at all. She would have run away again. 

Damian pulled away and wiped off his tears. 

 **Charice:**  “ _I don’t regret going to get you back home. If I didn’t just because I wasn’t my best self lately, we would have lost you._   **I** _would have lost you_.” 

 **Damian:**  “ _I’m sorry.._ ”

Charice smiled, “ _Thank You._ ”

Damian hugged her again repeated, “ _I’m sorry_.”

They stayed quiet for a while until Damian pulled away and looked up at her. 

 **Damian:** " _Perhaps, tomorrow we can watch a movie?_ "

 **Charice:** " _Yeah? We can bring Jon along if you want._ "

Damian shook his head, " _Just us_."

 **Charice:** " _You got it_."


End file.
